Trapped in Memories: Special Edition
by Sipherous
Summary: Rewrite. Memories remind us of those we lost or those we wish to forget. What if the Planet lost its Memories, What if the Planet had so much fear it decided to die;to give up rather than give in. Choice decides the action starting with the dead. Clouffie
1. Prologue Hidden Agendas

**Final Fantasy VII: Trapped in Memories**

**Special Edition**

Hello and welcome old readers and new comers alike. I am redoing Trapped in Memories do to the obvious plot holes and random things that began to happen with really no explanation. First thing to start this all off is an actual prologue. Which will immediately follow this note, to those who have already read this and thought it was good, prepare to read something better, for those who didn't like it as much here's another chance to read it but with a hell of better style.

**Disclaimer: This will be the only disclaimer in this story. I Sipherous do not have any affiliation to the universe that is Final Fantasy all products within this story are owned by Square-Enix. The plot is owned by me as well as any character not recognized by Squaresoft.**

Reviews: Well I only got one review from the last chapter/epilogue of my story although I know people read it all the way through. Thanks to Kaikai-Pants for it you make me proud, Sorry I don't review your work, I do read them but I don't review unless the story is complete that way I can fully flesh out what I want to say about just know I do enjoy them .

As for anyone else be prepared for a lot more writing in this version, think of my Yu-gi-oh! Story its averaging 7000 words per chapter so this will be the same length this means more description on events, more information on the plot (whatever it was j/k) and m0ore Clouffie interaction which I seemed to neglect as it was my first story, also Sephiroth's character has changed in this rewrite, he's darker more out of touch with things be prepared for a really drastic change in his character in this story.

As well now that I've played and beaten both Crisis Core and DoC I now have better back drop for my story and things can get more in Canon.

One more thing (I promise this is the last part) I'm turning this into a game via RPG Maker VX (licensed by Enterbrain). If you want to help email me at kennethtgreene()hotmail(dot)com. It's a summer project so I'm always looking for help.

Oh well notes done time for the prologue.

Prologue: A Reason to Exist.

The green paths of the life stream swirled forever through the planet taking and giving life to all it accepted. Being injured through various means and the loss of its primary defenses the planet known as Gaia was teetering on the edge of self preservation. Through its long history Gaia only feared one entity and it still lived on the surface awaiting the day it could finally strike and complete its mission. The planet wouldn't allow its life to end in such a way, the planet would 

not allow a being with such capabilities harness the lifestream and continue to ruin the universe. It was going to find a way to stop the threat the crisis before it succeeded, even if it meant self termination.

In the wake of the planets blood life, a spirit stood out from the rest, its mind and power far too large to just control and absorb, to taint to be properly assimilated floated behind it. It had been 3 cycles since its last breath yet it still remained aware, the longest and soul had lasted without a focus to allow its continued stay.

The planet felt sorry for this soul, the soul was a powerful on, stronger than any it had ever encountered. Infected or not the soul was self aware and very analytical about that which surrounded it. Only the planets children, The Cetra ever had that much self awareness. This soul was unique yet corrupt as it had tried twice to destroy everything. It now wavered behind the collective unable to accept its fate not wanting to be a part of the planet to lose its identity and its memory.

'**My child your life is no more why must you repel us?'** the planet would ask and the soul would always reply.

'I am not finished, I am not a memory.'

Sighing again the planet called upon its angel, its guardian to talk with the soul however biased she may be in this situation. It was a repeated process the planet would talk, it would respond with indignation and then the guardian would attempt to persuade it only to turn her back on it.

"You know you'll fail again if you return." She said standing the maximum distance allowed to her.

'Fail, when did I fail?' it asked.

"You failed accept it."

'No I failed at nothing I did what was instructed the only thing I ever failed was carrying out what was required of me.'

"Why can't you accept it, why must you continue you this charade?" She asked tired of having to go through the process over and over again.

'Why do you continue to try, why don't you understand that what I am doing is for the good of the planet!' He replied in a calm voice.

"The only thing good for the planet is you assimilation." She said annoyed.

'You would think that.' The soul said with a laugh.

"What makes you say that?" The guardian asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

'How much do you truly know of your planet, of Gaia.'

"I know enough to accept the planets decisions."

'Even if it decided it wasn't worth it?'

The guardian scrunched her face, the soul before her was manipulative and calculating. _'Lies, the planet cherishes all.'_

'You're a fool who blindly follows,' the soul said with a laugh, 'one day soon you're going to discover the true intentions the planet has and by then it will be too late to stop it.'

The Guardian didn't like the way the soul spoke, it called out to the planet for answers to her questions. Truth, Lies was the voice of the soul correct or was it trying to torment her like it had in the past. The games it played with her mind feeding off her emotions like they were her weakness.

'It won't answer because it cannot answer, it cannot lie so it does not answer leaving you in the dark.'

"SHUT-UP!" The guardian yelled despite the truth to the soul's words. The planet had ignored her call which it did when it was ashamed of itself and its ideals.

'I'm right, your planet is leaving you out of the loop.'

"I said Shut-Up!"

'Tell her Mother Gaia he tell her your idea of final retribution, the finality of stopping everything before it begins again and then wonder if guardian is loyal to you.'

'**Child do you think my methods incorrect?'** The planet spoke suddenly shocking the guardian.

'Incorrect, your method is nothing more than cowardly.' Came the reply.

'**Would you wish the crisis's threat on another?'**

The soul did not speak, the crisis had never been in control in the first place it was following the will of its own self preservations like an animal however its intelligence exceeded the standard.

'Is not a crisis if you truly think about it.'

'**No it isn't however it bares an ill intention for myself does it not?'**

'It just wants to live.'

"Why are you so sympathetic towards it?" the guardian asked.

'I do not sympathize with it, in fact I hate it with every fiber of my body.'

"Then why defend it?" She asked again.

'**Because he understands it child.'** The planet answered.

"Understands it, that thing he understands that it will grant him the power to ascend past his limit," The guardian seethed and stared at the soul, "You just want absolute power to rule over everything like some kind of tyrant!"

'The only thing I wish to do is preserve the power which would so easily be thrown away to rid itself of a simple threat.'

"Jenova is not a simple threat!"

'**Child calm yourself.'**

The guardian did not heed the warning she continued her speech being only a halfling she was prone to bursts of emotion like her ancestors who so blindly followed them.

"What do you know about the planet, about Jenova you are a criminal who should have dissolved into nothing the moment you appeared here, tell me what you plan to accomplish by staying an individual!?"

'**Child please you are beginning to stress yourself.'**

The guardian took a deep unneeded breath calming herself, it hadn't been the first time she lashed out at the wondering soul but every time she did it reminded her what had happened what had been taken away.

'Are you finished?' The soul asked used to her fits of rage.

"Yes." The guardian answered.

'Good, if the planet permits may I explain.'

'**You believe you can change my fate?'** the Planet asked.

'No, your fate is your own the only fate I can change is my own.'

'**Wise, yet so inexperienced you believe that my fate is sealed then?'**

'I never said anything about your fate being set in stone, I asked you if I could speak?'

The planets voice did not respond. The guardian wondered if it was all a trick a cleverly disguised ruse to fool both the planet and herself into restoring the soul to its own.

'**I believe I understand you now, you may speak.'**

'Listen carefully my plans have not changed I guarantee no one's safety.'

"If you plans have not changed you are not going very far." The Guardian scoffed.

'Do you like your existence?'

"I enjoy it as much as I can yes." Was the answer.

'If you were threatened to cease to exist would you do anything to stop it?'

The questioned was vague, completely impossible but hard to answer, to cease to exist meant nothing because it was unlikely to happen.

'You follow Gaia and you'll become nothing, your history won't even matter cause there will be none to read it.'

"What are you saying that Gaia plans self eradication?"

'I believe you have earned my respect.'

The guardian's eyes went wide with horror. Being a part of an emotional race the idea of death had frightened her but to not exist made her panic slightly. This is the planet who cherished everything who developed a WEAPON capable of saving itself when the time came yet here was a soul of the planet talking as if it knew the end was near and that the final journey was one of nothing.

"You lying."

'Ask and you shall receive.'

"Planet…" She called.

Silence, the silence made her panic even more, it couldn't be true, self eradication, self termination a mass suicide because of one threat.

"PLANET TELL ME HE'S LYING!" She screamed in a fit a panic induced rage dropping down with tears in her eyes because it was all she could do. Her part was that of the guardian the Sheppard to watch over the souls that filtered in and out of the Lifestream.

'**My child I am sorry I deceived you.'**

"So that's it then, you're just going to give up!?" The guardian cried.

'**I am going to sacrifice what I offer to give the rest a chance the crisis cannot be destroyed by conventional means so an extreme is required.'**

"No, no-no-no-no-no-no-NO!" She cried, what had she done it all for she gave up her life to allow others to allow him to live. She had to watch in the background as the others risked themselves to preserve their own lives and for what just to have it end because the planet was giving up.

'**Child please try to understand…'**

"You're going back."

'Excuse me?' The soul asked.

"I said you're going back."

'…' The soul just looked at her like she was on drugs.

"You asked me what I was willing to do if my existence was threatened."

'I did.'

"Planet this soul is you SOLDIER he will destroy the crisis."

'Excuse me?'

'**As you wish my child, but my path is set I will not change it for your sake.'**

"I know, but I won't… I can't accept it goes against everything I have been taught."

'**Accepted.'**

"I'm trusting you."

'I'm debating whether or not you are wise to trust me?'

"Can you save the planet, can you honestly guarantee this planet's safety." The Guardian asked.

'I can guarantee nothing I told you that.'

"Can you promise me then can you stop Jenova?"

The soul said nothing as it wondered towards the edges of the stream, the thin line between life and death wavering allowing it to pass through.

"Sephiroth can you promise?" she asked again hoping for something.

The soul's body suddenly appeared as an apparition around the glowing force that gave a soul its physical form and looked at the guardian with his cat like eyes focusing on her glazed ones showing him the fear the uncertainty and the hope. Sighing he gave her a simple nod and spoke.

"I promise…" He said and vanished from her sight.

"Planet did I do the right thing?" The guardian asked.

'**Do you not trust your judgment?'** Came the reply.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

'**What does your heart say young one?'**

"It says…" The guardian searched to find her answer, she looked at every option and every idea but they all came out the same she smiled, "It says… no I say it was the right choice."

'**You are my guardian, the last and the only one to take my please seriously…" **the planet wavered as if itself was trying to find its answers.

"**Aries I trust you."**

Sephiroth was aware of everything around him, he was aware that he was walking in Neiblheim and was becoming quite annoyed with the chatter box that seemed to be pouring into his ears. He was also aware of the fact that he was not in his own body, evident by the lack of control. He tried to figure out who he was rather where he was when he noticed a black motorcycle in his vision and two females arguing over who got to sit in the front and who got to sit in the back.

"I am not sitting in the back again it hurts." The smaller one yelled.

"Tough you lost the game."

"You cheated."

"I didn't…"

"Girls…"

"WHAT CLOUD!?" They both asked looking directly at him and Sephiroth cringed.

'_Agh for fuck sakes!'_

* * *

Okay there's the prologue that never actually appeared in the original story. I should have chapter one done by tonight and posted in the early, early morning. So leave a review and tell me what you think?


	2. The Bedroom

**Final Fantasy VII: Trapped Memories**

**Special Edition**

A way better rewrite of chapter one. Honestly the first chapter was just a garbled mess of random speech. I even think I made Reno sound like a girl sometimes… shivers. Changes in this are obviously the addition of Sephiroth, the descriptions and the new introduction at the chapter. Also the fighting's way better.

Reveiw Corner: I' not expecting many reveiws from this so I'll comment here.

**City of Dis-** First review. Yes the other story had many weak points and this is why a rewirte is nessessary. Thank You for reviewing, Thank you for the encouragement but most of all thank You for being you... did that make any sense, proabably not but thank You for reading.

**Kaikai PANTS- **I'll never undertsand that name besides the fact its cool to say. Anyways the conversation between the Cetra and the planet is outlined with the planet speaking bold and Aries in plain text. Also the planet has a habit of speaking cryptic so its hard to decipher what it truely means. The Planet poses selferadication to deal with Jenova, Lifestream Gone no longer in existance a nothing. Aries can't except that outcome and sends Sephiroth as a desperate bid to stop both the planet and Jenova all the while knowing Sephiroth has other plans. sries questions her choice and the Planet responds by saying it approves of her descision but won't waver from its path of self eradication. Hope that helps you and get ready for a doosy I expect this story to be much larger than the origional.

On with the story...

Chapter 1: The Bedroom

"Did you guys say something?"

Both females looked at Cloud like he was drugged. They just yelled at him for interrupting their argument and he asked if they said anything.

"Cloud are you sick?" Tifa asked putting her hand to Cloud's head and checking for an abnormal temperature.

"No…" Cloud said uncomfortably shying away from Tifa's hand.

"Your acting strange spikes was it something we said?" Yuffie asked.

Cloud shook his head as an answer, Tifa was trying to check if he was sick again and he moved farther away, batting her hand away like it was an annoying fly.

"I'm fine Teef."

"I just want to make sure." She argued and finally caught the blonde in her persistence, "Well you're not abnormal or anything so what's with the question?"

"Nothing don't worry about." Cloud waved off and went back to his motorcycle.

"You always say that and when you say it something bad happens." Tifa argued trying to get the boy to open up to her.

"I'm going to have to agree with her on this spikes, you do have a nack for trouble." Yuffie said with a grin.

Cloud rolled his eyes giving them the I-do-not-care look at the same time. The girls giggled a bit and then turned back to each other hands out and ready for the inevitable.

"Ready…" Tifa started.

"Set…." Yuffie grinned.

"Jan-Ken-PO!" They shouted and released their weapons of choice as Cloud started up the machine ignoring the cries of victory and defeat.

* * *

They were travelling to Neiblheim Reactor through the mountain pass on Fenrir, or as far as Fenrir would get them. It had been roughly a year since the fall of Omega WEAPON and the planet was still plaguing its population with problems. Geostigma was spreading once more despite the past actions to stop it and fiends were once again on the rise in many areas attacking at random and in strange groups. Cloud being who he was decided to visit the towns across the planet in hopes of helping those with geostigma and dispatching the rampaging fiends. He hadn't changed all that much during that time but he was definitely more social keeping in constant contact with his friends.

He didn't have much of a choice in the case of his travelling party. Yuffie was currently seated in front of him protected securely in his arms as he navigated the mountain terrain as best as possible. Tifa was behind him and every so often he could hear her mutter something about cheating ninjas and such. He smiled a bit remembering the days when he was along in his travels, it wasn't much fun not like now.

The others from his past team had also gotten on with their lives. Barret was currently in Edge taking care of his daughter now that the Shinra corporation was heading the oil refinery project. Apparently they had a good head this time around as the Turks were the only form of militia they had and all employees were under the direct control of Rufus who was an equal partner in the business with Reeve Tuesti head chairman of the World Regenesis Organization. Cid Highwind has since settled down with his wife Shera and has begun a new project which is being funded by Shinra themselves. Nanaki has left Cosmo Canyon again searching for another of his species as ordered by his late grandfather. The only member they haven't heard from was Vincent Valentine. The man went into a state of depression after Shelke Rui died. The girl had been infused with Mako energy and with the dismantle of the Mako reactors there wasn't a way to refine the energy in order to continue her life. She did however die peacefully never in pain and sleeping to her last breath. Vincent however took the blow harder than expected and no one has heard from him in 5 months.

Cloud suddenly stopped the bike as Yuffie pointed out the bridge that look like it had seen better days. Turning the engine off the three members began to gear up for the trek into the mountains.

"Damn you think they'd build a better bridge or have an easier route." Yuffie complained.

"That's Neiblheim for you Yuffie, no one really lives out here except for those ex-Shinra employees." Tifa explained.

"You think even they would want an easy way to Rocket Town." She grumbled.

"We ready?" Cloud asked all his swords holstered behind him.

"You know Spikes I think you need to find a new weapon." Yuffie said starring at the six protruding items across his back.

"What's wrong with my swords?" Cloud asked.

"It just looks really uncomfortable, are you trying to compensate or something?"

Cloud blushed at the implications and quickly denied Yuffie's assumptions. Said girl just smiled and brushed him off saying he could convince himself but the rest of them knew the truth. Cloud then turned to Tifa for help.

"Sorry Cloud I don't have anything." Tifa said with a shrug and left Cloud gaping slightly.

Hanging down in shame he followed the annoyance and his friend to their destination, Neiblheim Mako reactor, the only mako reactor still standing due to its isolation within the world. The reports had been coming in from WRO that strange monsters were coming from the area of the reactor and Cloud was asked to investigate since he was close by. He didn't feel comfortable going to the reactor the entire crisis started there.

"So Spikes show me where that mako fountain was." Yuffie ordered getting a slight tilt of the head from Cloud.

"First you make fun of me, then you order me around, who's leading this party anyways?" Cloud asked.

"I am and don't forget it, it was your fault my material was lost 2 years ago so you owe me." Yuffie declared and Cloud shook his head, Yuffie never did forgive him for that.

During the first geostigma outbreak a rag tag group of remnants from Sephiroth's will had caused some trouble for the town of edge and its children. Fortunately the entire incident passed with minimal damage except for the fact that Yuffie had lost her material, all of it. She was pissed for six months after that and didn't even talk to Cloud for losing it when she trusted him to take care of it in the first place. When she joined the WRO, or forced into it she had forgotten about it and then suddenly hounded on Cloud a few weeks ago for it which ended up in her following him around the world acting like his boss.

"Yuffie, Cloud said he was sorry can't you just let it go?" Tifa asked.

"Oh sure take his side, your materia is safe and sound while mine disintegrated with the three Yahoo's of Sephiroth."

Tifa said no more after that Yuffie did have quite a bit of money in meteria; in fact she was the one who had the most mastered materia since everyone else took the newer ones born from the older ones to build their own collection while Yuffie got to keep the mastered.

"Alright Yuffie, I'll show you the fountain of Mako." Cloud conceded the guilt trip already playing out its role.

"YES!"

"Poor Cloud." Tifa laughed and followed the exuberant ninja and moping war hero.

Tifa had joined Cloud and Yuffie a few days after the trip started. She had to use a few resources to catch up to them and skip the village of Kalm altogether but she managed to catch them at the Chocobo Ranch. She told Cloud that she was ready for another adventure and left the bar to the care of Barret who wanted some time at home with Marlene. She didn't have much else to follow other than spending time with Cloud which she hadn't done since the Omega incident a year ago.

The group travelled through the caves of Neiblheim Mountain often veering through cramped tunnels and monster nests. Cloud couldn't remember the last time he had been in the caves but he was pretty sure they didn't have this many active monsters. Almost upon site the monsters attacked almost as if they were in a frenzy. Cloud wondered what was going on when Yuffie finally noticed the fountain.

"Oh my God is that it!?" Yuffie asked pointing to the glowing well spring that shot up portions of the lifestream in a constant controlled flow.

"Yes Yuffie, that's the fountain." Cloud said with a sigh.

"So pretty." Yuffie said reaching out to touch it when Cloud slapped her hand away.

"Don't Yuffie, you can look but don't touch." Cloud warned as she tilted her head in confusion.

"It's not like it will kill me." She said.

"Some things are just better left alone Yuffie." Tifa said with a smile.

"Agh I just want to touch it, come on let me touch it." Yuffie whined grabbing onto Cloud's arm and trying to give him an innocent look.

"Yuffie you can't touch it Materia won't just pop out when you put your hand in it." Cloud explained avoiding her look.

"What I just want to feel it come on can't I be curious about what the lifestream feels like?" Yuffie asked.

"No." Cloud bluntly answered.

"Oh screw you." Yuffie said in a very dignified manner and kicked him in the shins causing Cloud to hop around in pain.

"Yuffie try to act a little more mature." Tifa muttered as she watched her blonde friend cuss about evil ninja's.

"I am, you would have slugged him if he did that to you." Yuffie said in annoyance, she hated it when people gave her a maturity speech.

Tifa blushed and turned away from Yuffie knowing the girl was right, but she'd never admit it. Yuffie sniggered a bit knowing she got the older brunette and turned back to Cloud who was now steady enough to glare at her.

"What?" Yuffie asked.

"Why?" Cloud asked.

"Why?" Yuffie repeated puzzled.

"Yes Why?"

"Why What?"

"What do you mean Why What?"

"Why What Why?"

Cloud sighed aggravated that she was playing her "why-what-why" game with him. He was the only one to fall for it because he only asked one word questions, mostly revolving around Why and What.

"Why do you want to touch it?"

"Well I said I was curious and I wanted to just feel it."

"It's not recommended, you could get Mako poisoning or worse you might be infected with geostigma." Cloud said looking at the fountain.

"Maybe but looking at it, it looks to pure to be able to hurt me." Yuffie said moving closer to it.

"Cloud go on and let her try it." Tifa said.

Cloud gave her a puzzled look and shook his head knowing this was a bad idea. He came up behind Yuffie who was pondering about touching it again stretching her hand toward it ever so slowly. Grabbing the curious hand before it touched the green liquid Cloud stopped her from going further.

"Hey…" Yuffie cried.

"Hold still Yuffie, you can't touch it with your bare hands."

"What why not?" Yuffie asked.

"You want to end up like me?" Cloud asked with a straight face.

"Like you as in how?"

"My eyes Yuffie, touch the lifestream with you bare hands causes you to absorb it into your body and become the very thing you hated."

Yuffie mouthed and oh as Cloud removed his black glove and slipped it over Yuffie's exposed hand. He then guided her hand towards the stream and left the Mako spill over his exposed hand and her gloved one causing Yuffie to panic.

"Cloud…"

"It's alright, I'm… used to the feel of the lifestream."

* * *

Sephiroth had been observing from behind Cloud's eyes at the interaction of the Wutain Princess with his 'host'. He chuckled softly at the emotions being displayed around him until the Lifestream touched Cloud's hand and suddenly a new presence was felt.

_"Who's there?"_ Sephiroth asked as the energies of the lifestream began to filter through the blonde.

"Sephiroth." The voice said.

_"You."_

"Yes, How are things?"

_"I've barely been gone a few hours and you already restless?"_

Sephiroth smirked, well felt like smirking he was still an astral body unable to show physical gestures. The ancient was scared of the planet now and she seemed to cling to his words so strongly, if he was lying this might have been a the greatest victory yet however he knew it to be the truth.

_"I take it you completely believe me now."_

"The planets course is set you are my only chance now."

_"What about Cloud?"_

"Cloud's burdens are to many, and I no longer have the ability to communicate with him."

_"So the puppet has moved on."_ Sephiroth noted.

"I'm sorry but I can no longer stay, please don't let my decision be in vein."

Aries presence vanished as Sephiroth noted the Lifestream stop running off Cloud's hand and instead he was holding Yuffie's which seemed to be burned slighty from contact with the lifestream.

_"I wonder if it is in vein?"_ Sephiroth thought and continued to watch through Cloud's eyes.

* * *

"Yuffie you were careless." Cloud said as the ninja bounced around blowing on the point of contact.

"I don't care it burns make it stop!" She cried.

Yuffie had experienced many pains in her life but this was by far the greatest amount of pain she ever felt. While amazed with the feel of the life stream she got too excited and lost her balance while leaning forward causing a good portion of the energy to slide off the glove and down her arm.

"Calm down Yuffie or you'll faint from system shock." Cloud ordered holding her eyes teared up.

"Yuffie listen to Cloud he knows what he's doing." Tifa said softly calming her down.

"I'm going to die." Yuffie mumbled trying to block out the pain.

"You're not going to die Yuff, if anything you might get a slight discoloration in your eyes." Cloud said with a hint of reassurance.

"Slight?" Yuffie asked.

"What do you mean slight discoloration Cloud?" Tifa asked trying to be more specific.

"How to explain this…" Cloud mumbled scratching the back of his head as if to think, "Remember when we fell into the lifestream?"

Tifa nodded, it was a weird experience.

"For some reason according to the doctor our bodies didn't absorb any of the energies within the lifestream and I think it was partly due to the whole out of body into mind experience we had going."

"So neither of us earned the properties that normally go with the being submerged."

"You didn't, I received Mako poisoning before that happened."

"So what about me?" Yuffie asked somewhat strained.

"You didn't have the experience Tifa and I had, this is what normally is supposed to happen when someone comes into contact with Mako energy, don't worry you'll be fine." Cloud said and patted Yuffie on the shoulder.

"But it still hurts."

"It will for a while, don't worry Yuffie you'll be fine." Cloud said and gave her a reassuring smile before turning to look at Tifa with a worried expression.

"Come on we better get to the reactor." He said and the girls nodded following him without so much as a word to his sudden drop in mood.

* * *

The reactor wasn't much further from where they had found the fountain. Looking at the reactor Cloud noticed that it was outputting more energy than he remembered and cocked his to the side in wonder.

"Strange."

"What's up?" Tifa asked.

"It's on and outputting a large quantity of energy." Cloud explained.

"You can tell by looking at it Spikes?" Yuffie asked.

"I can smell it." Cloud replied earning the girls a confused look.

"Okay you've been sniffing the white stuff for a little too long." Yuffie prompted.

"No it just comes with the heightened senses." Cloud replied and made his way towards the stairs when a loud rumbling sounded off in the distance.

Looking around for the source of the noise the soon spotted a large black helicopter heading in their direction. Frowning Cloud had a pretty good idea who was in the helicopter and readied 

himself for a fight. Tifa and Yuffie did the same, although they weren't as suspicious as Cloud was about them being at the reactor.

"Yo Cloud, how's it going?" Reno called out from the helicopters megaphone.

"…" Cloud didn't reply not wanting to strain his voice just for mere conversation.

"Ya fine whatever we'll talk when we land." Reno sighed and steadied the helicopter on the mountains flatbed for landing.

A few minutes later the chopper was idle and Reno was explaining why he was at the reactor, "It's weird yo, the thing suddenly began spouting off enough energy to power half of the deceased Midgar we were sent in to shut it down of if anything blow it up."

"I thought the WRO shut down all the reactors." Tifa voiced.

"Well Reeve kind of forgot about this one." Yuffie said sheepishly since she was a past member of the WRO.

"Forgot, or got lazy?" Cloud asked.

"Never asked." Yuffie replied.

"Well doesn't matter we'll deal with it now." Cloud sighed and motioned for everyone to follow.

"Hey Cloud what are you guys here for anyways?" Reno asked a few seconds after entering the reactor.

"Monsters and Geostigma." Cloud replied.

"That's still around, I thought most of it was dealt with." Said Rude who spoke for the first time in a long while.

"Ya, recently there have been reports of multiple outbreaks in small towns, we just came from Cosmo Canyon where a few of the elders have just gotten over the stigma with our help." Tifa explained.

"Well think it's the freak and his mother again?" Reno asked.

"No, there isn't a pattern to the outbreak like last time its random completely random." Cloud replied.

"Bummer, well whatever's causing it we'll look into it when we get back." Reno said and jumped down the ladder leading the lower levels of the reactor.

Giving a huff Cloud followed although he didn't jump down like an idiot as Reno had. A thought then came to him as he turned to Reno with a question.

"Reno how did you survive the Sector Seven Incident?" Cloud asked without even thinking and Reno stiffened slightly.

No answer came from Reno as Cloud was about to voice his thoughts again when Tifa ran up behind him and smacked him hard in the head, hard enough he actually fell to the ground.

"Your dense you know that!" Tifa hissed at him and Cloud looked at Tifa with confusion.

"What?" Cloud whispered.

"Cloud he killed over 5000 innocent people when he did that or do you not remember he was ordered to detonate the plate?"

Cloud's eyes widened and he realized that Sector Seven was to Reno like the death of Aries was to him, a do not mention. Yuffie however wasn't around for that part and voiced herself without understanding.

"What happened in Sector Seven?" She asked stupidly.

Tifa slapped her hand to her face as Reno said nothing and instead walked ahead of them hands in his pockets and head down.

"It was a mistake." Rude voiced and followed his partner into the main reactor chamber while Yuffie contemplated the meaning of it.

"Don't worry about it Yuffie." Tifa said helping Cloud to his feet.

"But I'm curious." She whined.

"Some things aren't meant to be repeated" Cloud told her and motioned for her to drop the subject and follow.

Catching up to where Reno and Rude were the three person party was met with surprise as they looked around the main chambers where the Jenova project was supposed to be kept. Instead of the empty pods like previously thought the entire area was covered in dripping green gunk. It carried a slight glow which meant Mako infusion but it was also moving which hinted to them that it was alive.

"What the fuck is this?" Reno asked to no one in particular.

"A Hojo wannabe maybe?" Yuffie answered.

"No, this stuff is growing from the pods." Rude said and pointed to a pod that was busted open and had a mass of the glowing matter pulsating out of it.

"Oh disgusting." Tifa gagged and turned to look at something else only to come face to face with a set of teeth.

"AAAGGGHHHHH!" Tifa yelled as the teeth lurched forward hoping to crush her skul for an easy meal.

Teeth met nothing but air as the snapping sound echoed throughout the reactor. Tifa was on her behind breathing deeply grateful for reflexes when the monster came at her again.

"Oh Shit…" She cried as a beam of energy burst in front of her slicing the creature in two causing it to disintegrated into the same green matter that surrounded the reactor. Tifa unfortunately was covered in it.

"Sorry Teef." Cloud said rubbing the back of his head.

"THIS-IS-SO-WRONG!" Tifa yelled feeling the urge to puke from the matter's smell alone.

"Well better than being headless." Yuffie said looking on the bright side.

"I hope you get this all over you body, you'll be wanting the other choice just as much as I am." Tifa grumbled as Yuffie giggled at her.

"Hey ladies stop joking around and watch yourselves." Reno said as the two girls looked around them to see more of the beasts moving out from the shadows.

"Oh come on can't we just do anything without fighting?" Yuffie whined.

"It wouldn't be an adventure without fighting." Tifa said standing up and putting on her gloves.

"Oh sure your just happy because you get to have revenge." Yuffie complained.

"Damn straight."

"Ladies…" Reno called again and the girls moved to the guys so their group wasn't separated anymore.

"How many we got I see 5?" Cloud asked.

"I count 4." Yuffie said.

"I have another 3" Tifa replied.

"6." Reno replied.

"18 in total." Rude calculated, "And a big one in front."

The group turned to see the big one and Cloud groaned at the term. The thing wasn't big it was huge. It was stuck to the walls with tentacles flailing around a mouth that makes a Malburo seem embarrassing by comparison.

"Please just not let its attack be bad breath and I'll be happy." Cloud muttered and prepared for battle.

"Well then we'll take the smiling face and you three can have the dogs." Reno opted and Cloud considered before agreeing.

"Eat your heart out." He said and launched himself into six of the dog like creatures.

The monsters were something Cloud had ever seen before. They were quadrupeds but could stand on their hind legs and allow for slight bursts of bipedal combat. They didn't have fur instead scales with the same slime that covered the weird matter around them. He didn't really note their attack features as he sliced three of them open with his sword only to have six more take their place.

"Cloud they multiple when slain!" Tifa cried.

"I know, anyone have an idea how to stop it?" Cloud called out.

"FIRAGA!"

Cloud turned to see Yuffie launch a large fire spell at one of the monsters, it hissed and bubbled in pain but didn't get back up and nothing took its place when it died so Cloud nodded.

"Fry them, Lightning Fire whatever heats the temperature enough to disintegrate them!" Cloud shouted and Tifa nodded harnessing her Contain material for a devastating Flare attack.

The explosion was large and had enough force to destroy 4 of the creatures at once. Two of the monsters suddenly split and started to circle around her and trap Tif in a pincer attack. Surprise by the creatures intelligence Tifa brace herself for the attack when Yuffie dropped in surrounded the two in a barrier.

"Thanks." Tifa said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey no problem but you owe me a mastered material for the save."

"Okay here you go." Tifa said and tossed a simple All Materia at her causing the girl to frown.

"I need to get more specific about what kinds you guys have to give me."

"They sell for the most."

"But I want rarity not value!" Yuffie cried out waving the blue orb around.

"To bad." Tifa said with a giggle and slammed her fist into the nose of an attacking creature.

"You suck, I already have 20 of these things I don't need anymore."

Yuffie decided to take her frustration out of the last of the creatures, she smiled as the Materia she held began to glow a pale green and then release itself.

"ULTIMA!" She yelled giddily and watched 10 f the creatures melt into a pile of goo as a wave of green energy pressed them with pressure and heat.

"Overkill?" Tifa asked and Yuffie just smiled and nodded happily.

"You guys okay?" Cloud asked and saw the damage caused by Yuffie's last attack, the entire wall was melted and some of the metal was still red from the heat.

"Yuffie what if you hit a gas line or something?" Cloud asked.

"Well we wouldn't be here right now." She replied with a smile.

Cloud shook his head unable to understand why she could ignore her near death encounters with such humor. He looked at the Turks and laughed at what he saw Reno doing.

* * *

Reno and Rude soon found out that the big one should have been left to Cloud. Every time attacked it the creature would strike back with twice as much force. Reno was starting to get a little annoyed especially when his nightstick broke in half.

"God damnit!" He shouted and watched as the electricity normally reserved for the end of the attack now radically shot out in random directions for a few inches before dissipating.

One of the tentacles came bounding straight for his face and Reno put up the rod on reflex causing the tentacle to take a full shock of the electrical-prod. It soon disintegrated and Reno suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Rude soak it with a water spell!" Reno ordered as he turned the voltage up to high causing the bursts of electricity to jump in feet rather than inches.

"Right." Rude said and started casting a large amount of water spells on the monster.

Reno smiled as he started to run forward his eyes focused on the creature's uvula. Tentacles seemed to surround him as he nimbly dodged through them sometimes casting his infamous Pyramid spell to halt the offending appendages before they could hit. The creature roared loudly as Reno dove into it mouth slamming the busted cattle prod into the uvula jolting the entire creature with more electricity than a Thundaga spell.

As he moved about the creatures mouth Reno tried not to puke as the smell assaulting him began to overwhelm his senses. He jumped out from the mouth leaving his cattle prod in it on full blast as he gagged and threw up what was left of his lunch from a few hours ago. It smelt worse than a Chocobo ranch. He soon heard laughing and looked over to where Cloud was seeing the blonde chuckle at his misfortune.

"Hey Cloud come here and give me a hug." Reno said wheezing while trying to get up.

"No thanks, I'm not a very huggy person." Cloud replied only to be assaulted by Yuffie.

"Who says, you never complain when we hug you?" She giggled and then stopped as Tifa wrapped her arms around both of them covering them in monster gunk.

"Ya you like hugs don't you?" Tifa asked and Cloud and Yuffie groaned as she pulled away with a sickening suction sound from the dried monster gunk now all over their bodies.

"Come Teef I can understand Spikey but me?"

"You a casualty Yuffie sorry." Teef responded with a giggle and the young ninja slumped in disgust as she tried to remove the offending liquid.

"Thanks Teef." Cloud replied sarcastically only to have his senses assaulted by an odor of unimaginable perportions.

"Hey buddy." Reno said as he hugged Cloud from behind.

Instantly the blonde doubled over and began puking the smell to foul for human interest.

* * *

"Okay so now that its dead what do you think happened?" Cloud asked a few minutes later.

"Well obviously it was mutated, but how the reactor got to be this way not a clue." Reno responded.

"What about Jenova's containment chamber?" Tifa asked.

"The Chambers been turned into a bedroom." Rude replied.

"What who would want to live there?" Yuffie asked.

"Don't know, but it's pretty bare, just a couple of sheets and a makeshift table for eating. Not only that but it seems that whatever lived their ate the creatures around it." Reno explained remembered the plate of gunk and bones which he figured was what was left of the poor creature.

"Stop no more disgusting information." Tifa said trying to avoid the dry heaves.

"Okay so someone was living here and they started the reactor and most likely caused whatever was breeding here so any ideas who?" Cloud asked.

"I could answer."

Everyone turned around to see who was offering their input. Unfortunately what they were looking at was a poor excuse for a human. His body was hunched over with a piece of bone protruding out of his back. His legs were rather deformed with irregular muscle patterns and inverted knees. His arms were rather normal but obviously larger than what his body could handle. He wore a simple robe and it was tied by a rather loose piece of rope with what looked like a piece of metal strapped to the side.

"You're an ugly fuck aren't you." Reno stated bluntly and Tifa scolded him.

"RENO!"

"It's true, man he looks… my grandmother looks prettier and she's six feet under."

"How rude." The man stated.

"So you have information?" Cloud asked.

"Actually I do, unfortunately for your trespassing has ruined my home!" The man said.

"Well that's enough for me, time for your ticket to hell." Reno stated standing up but was quickly sent to the ground as the man appeared in front of him slamming his hand into Reno's chest.

"Fast." Was all Cloud said before the metal on the man's waist was drawn attempting to cut off Cloud's head.

"Traitor!" He yelled as Cloud blocked the blow with one of his smaller swords.

"What the hell is you problem?" Yuffie shouted launching her shurikan at the man.

"You just ruined everything and you ask me what's wrong?" The man shouted and latched his hand onto Yuffie's arm and the ninja girl reeled back in pain as her arm began to cook from the contact.

"AAAGGHHHH!!"

"Lifestream…" the man hissed and started to tighten his grip only to be knocked back by Cloud.

"Back off!" Cloud said as the man stood up.

"Slayer…" He hissed, "Leave my home!"

"Hey Shin-Ra owns the reactor little ugly dude not you." Reno said back on his feet.

"Damned traitors all of you." The man yelled and cast blinding spell on everyone making his escape.

"Shit I can't see, Yuffie, Tifa!" Cloud called out.

"Cloud are you okay?" Tifa asked.

"Fine Yuffie… YUFFIE!" Cloud called again trying to find the girl when he heard her sniffling close by. Feeling around the floor he eventually caught her foot in his hand.

"Cloud…" Yuffie squeeked out.

"Yuffie, are you okay?"

"It hurts, it burns it won't stop make it stop!" She pleaded and Cloud tried to open his eyes and got a burring image at first.

"Yuffie I can't see give me a couple of seconds."

"Yo Cloud how about we bomb this reactor to kingdom come?" Reno shouted still trying to see himself.

"Good call." Cloud said and tried to focus again, "Yuffie."

His eyes finally found focus and he looked down to see the ninja curled up in the fetal position nursing her arm. Blood didn't seem to be pouring from the any wound but the black marking instantly told Cloud what she had and grimaced.

"Geostigma." He sighed as Yuffie began to cry a bit more as the wound seemed to leak out the strange liquid continuously without stopping.

"Cloud it isn't stopping and it hurts, it hurts so bad." She cried out and Cloud nodded caling to Tifa.

"Tifa she has Geostigma some how do you have the bottle?" He asked and Tifa shook her head showing him a shattered bottle that contained the cure.

"Shit, Reno Rude we need to get to Rocket Town." Cloud shouted as Reno emerged from the Jenova Containment Room.

"Okay we set the bomb for thirty minutes plenty of time to get her out of here." Reno explained and cloud nodded lifting Yuffie up in his arms as the Stigma began to spread faster across her arm.

* * *

Sephiroth watched through Cloud's eyes as the disease began to manifest itself within the Wutain's arm. He sneered at the blonde's stupidity for allowing such a reaction to occur. He felt the presence within the other man that attacked and it was clearly marked with the cells of Jenova.

'_She's altered the Stigma… just like her to do that.'_ He thought as he replayed what he saw of the fight.

'_She is still trying to get to the Lifestream, it was evident on that man's face when he felt the energies in her body but what is he.'_

Sephiroth began to go over the many ideas on what that man was but everything was coming up blank as to what the man was. He sat back and watched through Cloud's eyes again as an explosion in distance on the Mountains signified the destruction of the last Mako reactor.

'_She's already began her plans… now to set mine in motion.'_ Sephiroth said and waited for his time to come.

* * *

Well I did some major changes towards the end. First change was obvious with Yuffie and the Lifestream. People contracted Geostigma when they came into contact with the Lifestream during the meteor incident. It did the same here only it only contracted when our mysterious benefactor touched the very spot that the Lifestream had entered Yuffie's body. I hope this chapter is better, it's definitely longer by about 160 larger.


End file.
